The final battle
by Korin no Hana
Summary: Semi AU. After Spider-man HomeComing, Thano's fight doesn't happen and the Avengers are back together. Peter Parker is diagnosed with cancer. Tony thinks that Peter can recover without problems, however, something isn't right. The day that Peter Parker fought his most important battle and lost. Cover of tumblr!
1. Chapter 1: A tamagotchi

**Hello! This is my first Marvel themed fic. I'm excited! My first language is not English, so don't hesitate to tell me if there is an error or just your opinion. I will appreciate it very much! :D**

\- "So that thing that Ned has given you to celebrate that you've been a year like Spider-man, right?" - Tony Stark looked at him curiously. Peter was delighted feeding that thing called Tamagotchi. Yes, that toy of the 90s that had become so famous and now 15-year-old kid had in 2018. Actually, his intern was a bit of a geek. - "What will give you when you turn 16, a Game Boy?" - He joked a bit to what Peter giggled.

\- "I'll guess in two months." - He said casually. - "It's called Spidey, it's a good name?" - Peter looked at Tony like a puppyish look, with a difficult look to deny, to which Tony simply nodded.

* * *

When they reached the tower, Peter just came out as animated as ever. Tony gave him a quick glance, there was something that didn't fit. May had called him two days ago, almost in tears, saying there was something wrong with Peter.

He had fainted twice in high school, had vomited several times in the morning, but he hadn't fever, even though his head hurt. Stark also knew that Peter hadn't go as Spider-man in a week because he wasn't feeling good. Then, May had asked Tony if he could do some tests on Peter, since in a hospital, with his condition of super man wouldn't work very well. Tony quickly accepted, and because of that, Peter would be all weekend with him.

\- "Mr. Stark?" - Peter asked stared him. Then Tony noticed something. Peter was pale. Too much pale. - "I don't feel so good." - He whispered and Tony had to catch him before falling to the ground.

\- "Child, answer me, are you okay?" - Tony's heart was going at a thousand per hour, and he swore that if this was only because of the teenagers changes, he would kill the child personally. Peter composed himself and nodded.

\- "Y-yes, it's been a moment. Sorry." - He apologized, but Tony knew he was lying because Peter was still pale and his body trembled irremediably.

\- "You know why you're here, right?" - Peter sighed and nodded. And for some reason, his Spider sense was activated, to which the teenager couldn't help thinking that it was a bad sign.

* * *

When they arrived at the medical room, Peter was surprised to see Bruce.

\- "Ok, Peter, I'm going to be the doctor who will see how you are." - Peter was hallucinating. Dr. Hulk was going to be his doctor! He needed to tell ned. He was surprised a little more when he felt Mr. Stark's hands on his shoulders.

\- "Bruce, he has been about to faint down there, please tell me that it is something of the hormonal change because if you aren't going to give me a cardiac arrest and you are going to have two patients." - He added with some humor to what they all giggled.

\- "Let's hope it's just that, for everyone's joy". - Bruce commented stirring the hair to the teenager, who was already flushed due to all the attentions. - "Okay, Peter, get on the stretcher, let's start" - Then he gestured for the other adult to leave.

A couple of hours passed, where the iron man was not even aware of the passage of minutes. All he could think was that _please everything goes well_. It wasn't for May or him, all the Avengers had become friends with the boy. He was the joy and the innocence. So people adored him, in general.

\- "Listen, he's going to be fine." - Steve approached him and Tony sighed. Who had said that the child was sick, to begin? It could be simply because of growth, right?

_Right?_

Finally Bruce appeared, and his face said that didn't seem to bring good news.

\- "And Peter?" - He asked impatiently. Bruce sighed.

\- "He's just sleeping." -

-"Good. And then?" -

Bruce then showed an X-ray.

\- "I don't know how to say this ... He ... He has a brain tumor."

Neither Steve nor Tony knew what to say.

\- "He's dying, Tony."

And Tony Stark felt his world freeze.

**I know. This smells like drama. I am a bad person. I hope you liked it!**


	2. Chapter 2: A quick answer

**Capther 2 - A quick answer**

**Hello! Thanks for the follows and favs! If someone wants to leave a comment, I will be very grateful! It is very important for me to know what you are liking or if this fanfic has really makes sense. I hope you like it! :D**

Tony forgot all the words when May arrived at the Tower. Of course, he had told her that he wouldn't call her unless something serious happened to Peter. And he wish he hadn't had to call her. But there she was, and Tony wasn't know to tell him. All his words was in the oblivion.

\- "And Peter?" - May asked, clearly with a tone of stress in her voice.

\- "He's sleeping, he told me that he hadn't been able to sleep almost because of his headache, so I gave him a small sedative, so we can talk calmly." - Bruce explained quickly to May, who let out a sigh that she didn't know she had been holding up. - "We are going to the hall, there Steve has gathered them all, they are also very worried about Peter."

* * *

When they got there, everyone was waiting impatiently. Steve hadn't told them anything, but it was clear from his broken face that something was wrong with the boy, and that worried them too much. Falcon, Bucky, Natasha and Clint waited impatiently. May sat next to Natasha, and Tony simply stood up crossing his arms. He didn't really want to hear what Bruce had to tell them.

_The boy was dying. The boy was dying. The boy was dying._

Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder, Steve was looking at him with a look of sadness, but still he had a lot of integrity. Steve was watching him trying to make him recover a little. And Tony couldn't help but raise an eyebrow as he tried to avoid looking at him.

_Sometimes, definitely, I would break perfect denture he has._

But Tony knew that Steve was just trying to cheer him up. Even though for him he was only bothering him more than anything else.

Then he finally turned his attention to what Bruce was saying. Bruce wasn't even telling them the same thing he was telling them before. He was trying to avoid the direct issue, and he supposed he was used to when he was a doctor.

\- "Bruce, spit up, what's wrong with the child?" - Falcon asked too impatient to continue listening to meaningless explanations. Bruce sighed, too deep.

\- "He has a brain tumor." - Then he turned to May. -"I'm so sorry." - Banner couldn't help looking away when he heard how that woman began to sob. The rest of the boys had gone blank, not knowing what to say.

\- "But Peter doesn't have quick recovery?, Shouldn't he be healing without any problem?" - Natasha asked. Tony opened his eyes. _That's! Why was not it working?_

\- "Cancer is said to be a mutation, humans are trying to mutate into a better version, that is, cancer is a procedure to be a better version of humans within many years." - Bruce began to explain while everyone looked at him expectantly. - "Now, what would happen if for that reason Peter's quick recovery was not working? If instead of helping to recover, it was helping to reproduce it faster?" -

\- "Are you saying that because of being Spider-man Peter is going to die?" May asked, and her voice sounded in a tone of hatred that Tony had never heard. And he understood it, he understood it perfectly. - "And what about chemotherapy? Something that can help?" -

\- "It will help to delay it for a while, but everything indicates that Peter will end up having metastatases in a not very long time, I know, I'm not helping." - Banner whispered removing his glasses. Tony had already heard too much. Too many times that Peter was going to die and they weren't going to be able to do anything.

He had more difficult than any 15-year-old boy to survive because of being a super-hero.

And a part of guilt invaded him.

He left the room trying to get some air, recompose himself and talk to May about what she wanted about Peter when he saw him there. Peter was sitting on the bench outside with his head down.

\- "Mr. Stark? I'm sorry, I've heard it all 'cause my best hearing." - He apologized quickly and then looked at Tony, his face looked too stunned. - "Mr. Stark ... I'm going to die?"-

His answer was too sincere.

\- "Yes." -

Tony regretted his response as quickly as it came out.

**I'm going to try to develop the relationship Peter-Everyone, May-Peter, May-Tony and Tony-Steve (all in the sense of friends, family). I hope you liked it!**


End file.
